


The honesty's too much

by thegirl20



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn talks to Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The honesty's too much

Finn finds Rachel in the rehearsal room, sitting at the piano working out a harmony. He sidles up and hovers, shifting his weight from foot to foot and grasping the strap of his backpack with both hands.  
  
She looks up and her face flushes when she sees who's there.  
  
"Finn...I...didn't expect..." she stumbles over her words, uncharacteristically.  
  
"Yeah," he agrees, not really sure what he's agreeing with but it seems like the thing to do.  
  
She continues to look at him with wide eyes, as if waiting for him to make a move. He drops his backpack on the floor and pulls over a chair. She starts slightly at the noise the chair makes as it scrapes across the floor.  
  
"So," he begins.  
  
"So," she repeats.  
  
He sighs. He hates doing this kind of stuff. Talking about feelings and junk, but he wants to clear the whole mess up.  
  
"Look, I wanted to come find you to let you know that I'm OK with everything."  
  
She looks at him with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"No, really," he continues. "I know that my reaction was kinda..."  
  
"Finn, fainting is nothing to be ashamed of. A sudden shock can temporarily interrupt the workings of the autonomous nervous system, leading to a reduction of blood supply to the brain and fainting is the result. Walking in on me kissing Quinn probably counts as quite a shock."  
  
He takes a moment to try to process what she just said but gives up quickly.  
  
"Kinda girly though, huh?" he says, smiling at her with a slight blush colouring his cheeks.  
  
"A little surprising, yes," she agrees, nodding. "To be honest, I was happy you didn't punch me. I mean, when you found out about Quinn and Puck..."  
  
He laughs a little.  
  
"Puck's a dude. Plus, Quinn was still my girlfriend when she slept with him. She's a free agent now."  
  
She looks down at the floor.  
  
"But I thought...maybe you thought...you and I might..."  
  
"Oh, yeah, well," Finn says, shifting uncomfortably. "I maybe thought you were kinda into me, and I thought you were cool and all but..."  
  
"I was into you," she assures him, placing her hand on his knee. "In a sort of 'it's expected' kind of way. And also in a 'it might take my mind off Quinn' kind of way."  
  
Her face turns bright crimson at her admission and he is quick to comfort her.  
  
"No, hey, it's cool. We can totally be buddies now, and buddies talk about their girlfriends, right? I'm totally OK with it."  
  
He smiles warmly and she can't help but return it.  
  
"Buddies," she says, testing the word out in her mouth. "Yes, that sounds lovely!" Her face falls into a frown. "As long as you don't expect me to drink beer and talk about football."  
  
"Nah, I think I got that covered with the guys on the team," he says, amiably. "But if you ever need me to sympathise about Quinn's little prayer sessions or all the touching rules, I'll be there for ya!"  
  
He punches her lightly in the shoulder before noticing that she's looking at him in bewilderment.  
  
"Prayer sessions?"  
  
His smile falters.  
  
"Yeah, you know, how she likes to pray during...you know...stuff."  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
He's back to feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"You know," he urges. "Sexy stuff."  
  
She smiles at him sadly, and with a slight air of condescension.  
  
"Finn, please don't think I'm being insensitive here, but I feel that I should probably put you in the picture."  
  
He steels himself for one of Rachel's characteristically blunt appraisals.  
  
"I believe that the reason Quinn instigated a number of barriers to your physical relationship is that she really is quite gay."  
  
He makes a high-pitched sound in his throat that he thinks might be that elusive 'high B' but she continues.  
  
"I regard myself as attracted to both genders, but Quinn is all about the ladies. Obviously her religious upbringing resulted in her repressing these feelings and her relationship with you, with its carefully constructed boundaries, was a safe way for her to get through her high school existence without having to acknowledge her same sex attractions or be harassed by other boys. In fact, I think she finds the whole idea of being touched by boys quite distasteful."  
  
He thinks his head might actually explode. Or implode. He’s not quite sure what the difference is. Rachel’s still talking.  
  
"With me, on the other hand, she has no such qualms and we have a healthy and fulfilling sex life. She's really very adventurous once she gets going. For example, just last night she suggested that we hook up my video camera and reco-"  
  
The door to the rehearsal room opens and the noise attracts Rachel's attention away from him.   
  
"Quinn, hey! We were just talking about you," Rachel beams.  
  
A thud from behind her, accompanied by Quinn's horrified expression cause her to turn back to see Finn spread-eagled on the floor. Unconscious. She stands up and prods the prone body with her toe. He doesn't budge.  
  
"What the hell were you saying to him?" Quinn asks, appearing at Rachel's side.  
  
"He said he wanted to be my buddy," Rachel said, her brow creased in concern at Finn's state.   
  
"OK. Not sure I feel about that. But anyway, how did that lead to him lying unconscious on the floor? Again," Quinn probes, touching Rachel's arm to get her attention.  
  
"We were discussing sex," Rachel explains, biting her lip as Quinn's face seems to darken at her words.  
  
"Sex?" Quinn's voice is very low and very quiet, which Rachel knows is not a good sign. Quinn's grip on her arm is starting to hurt a little. Rachel realises that a fuller explanation of the circumstances may be required before Quinn does something regrettable.  
  
"Not sex between me and him," Rachel elaborates. "Sex between me and you."  
  
Quinn's expression clears. She smiles indulgently, bringing her hand up to push some of Rachel's hair behind her ear.  
  
"Sweetie, I think you overloaded his tiny mind," she says.  
  
"I just thought he’d feel better if he knew it wasn’t his fault you didn’t want to have sex with him so I was explaining that your sexual orientation skews heavily towards females."  
  
Quinn raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, sort of coming down on the side of  _not_  liking this you being ‘buddies’ with my ex-boyfriend thing."   
  
Rachel looks back down at Finn. Some drool has made its way out of his mouth and is dribbling down his cheek.  
  
"Do you think we should call the school nurse?" she asks.  
  
"I don’t think we have one yet," Quinn says, eyeing Finn critically. "He was out for about ten minutes the last time."  
  
"And when he came around there were no discernable after effects of the head-trauma," Rachel agrees.  
  
"I’m not sure we’d notice," Quinn puts in.  
  
They stand in silence for a moment. Quinn glances at Rachel out of the side of her eye.  
  
"Wanna make out while we wait for him to wake up?" she suggests.  
  
Rachel shrugs.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Quinn smiles as her hands grasp Rachel’s waist, pulling her against her body. Their lips meet in a familiar dance of dominance and affection. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn’s neck, trapping her in the embrace.  
  
Neither girl notices when a woozy Finn lifts his head only to be confronted with the sight of Rachel’s hand slipping down to squeeze Quinn’s ass.  
  
He faints again.


End file.
